Description: The International Association of Fire Fighters (IAFF) proposes to disseminate training and evaluation materials, institute a train-the-trainer program where feasible and to train fire fighters directly when no qualified instructors are available. IAFF represents 85% of career fire service personnel in USA and Canada. They have provided training materials and direct training in hazardous materials emergency response since 1987. Their goals in this program are to: 1) determine which communities need the training; 2) train the trainers where possible (approximately 120 instructors will be trained under this program), and 3) conduct direct training (300 first responders 100 emergency medical technicians and paramedics, and 60 hazmat technicians each year).